Love Triangle
by Bonnie-Bella21
Summary: Charlie sends Bella, Jacob and Edward onto a TV show which chooses who would be best for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a wee (yes i'm scottish so blame that for the spelling mistakes!)idea that popped into my head while trying to get to sleep. 1 am here so i thought i'd start writing and maybe get some peace! I'll post the 6 short drabblish chapters ive got written and you can tell me if its worth continuing or not xx**

Chapter 1

"Good evening folks and welcome to tonight's Love Triangle coming from Sunny Seattle" the hosts' cheesy voice irritated my ear drums and I really wanted to run or maybe punch him in the face until he shut up … I can't believe my dad had signed me up for this!

"On last week's show we had Sam and the two lovely ladies desperate to be with him Leah and Emily. Now you've heard all the facts and have had all week to decide which one he should choose. Phone lines are open for only 10 more minutes so get those votes in ladies and gentlemen and you could be attending their wedding with all expenses paid courtesy of WLMX-TV"

Yes that was another part of this stupid show. I had no choice in my future husband, that lay in the hands of my fellow Americans and they wonder why the divorce rate was so high! One month after the show I had to marry the winner!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So without further ado lets meet tonight's trio of lovebirds the beautiful Isabella Swan, her best friend Jacob Black and Isabella's current love interest Edward Cullen"

I quickly wiped the sweat from my palms on my jeans and grabbed hands with Jake and Edward. I guess they were as nervous as me as they held on tight. I looked up quickly as Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear "you know this changes nothing, I love you and I'm sure everyone will see how much tonight"

I took a deep breath and together we walked forward on to the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first the light were blinding me and I stumbled slightly only for Edward to catch me before I could embarrass myself any more than usual meanwhile Jacob had dropped my hand and just stood there smiling at the camera and showing of his muscles…. What a poser!

Edward escorted me to my seat in the centre of the stage before moving to sit on my left side. Jacob finally sat on his chair to my right.

"Welcome Isabella, Edward and Jacob. I think the audience would like a little background information. So you've been dating Edward here for just over a year and are happy in your relationship?"

"Please call me Bella and yes… I'm very happy with Edward; he loves me and will do anything for me." I tried not to mumble my answers and speak clearly but I am ridiculously shy and this was torture for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacob snorted at my answer. "Yeah…anything but then I guess with his money he can afford to"

The host turned to Jacob then and I felt I could relax a little as the spotlight was no longer on me. "And Jacob you've known Isabella… sorry Bella… for how long?"

"Since we were in diapers, we used to build mud pies together when she would visit her dad during the holidays. I was her only and best friend for years" Jacob was going for the sympathy vote, the loyal friend dumped when something better came along.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward turned his attention to Jacob "no-one keeping you from being her friend and you know it Jacob. You're the one that's causing the problems with refusing to allow me to accompany her when she visits and talking her into doing dangerous stunts when she's with you"

"They're not dangerous stunts, I've been doing them for years, all the guys on the res have been!" Jacob shouted back

"Yes the guys, with emphasis on guys. How many girls go motor biking without a crash helmet or jumping off cliffs? She almost died that day!"

"Well she didn't, did she?" he replied childishly.

"No thanks to you! If Alice hadn't been there to phone my father it could have been a different ending!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Yeah Daddy Dearest saves the day again!"

"Do you have something against Edward family Jacob?" the host inquired

"Oh no there the perfect family" I could sense the sarcasm "Doctor daddy and the Stepford wife who thinks everything cured with a hug, the dumb blonde and her muscle-bound husband who'se too stupid to realise she's only with him for the money, and the kleptomaniac sister and her druggie husband"

"There is nothing wrong with my family and you are just showing your jealousy. Yes my fathers a doctor but my mother is far from a Stepford wife, she does have opinions and rules which we are reminded of if we step out of line and as for the hugs, we as a family are not afraid to show our emotions unlike some people. As for Rosalie and Emmett you are aware that Rose owns and runs a garage… oh that's right she's your boss!" the audience laughed at this. "Alice has never stolen so much as a candy bar and Jasper does not and has never taken drugs but then I'm sure you know must of the addicts in our area as they live on the reservation. I would watch what you're saying in front of all these people… I did not come here to air your dirty laundry"

Jacob looked down at himself then, I'm not sure if he was ashamed of what he had said or was checking if his clothes where clean, he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.


End file.
